


Risky Reels

by dxrkwinged



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, I will fill the tag with this ship if I have to, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Romance, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxrkwinged/pseuds/dxrkwinged
Summary: Risky, but worth the time.





	Risky Reels

**Author's Note:**

> Had this sitting around as a draft for awhile. It's rather short, but I decided to go ahead and post it before I disappear once again.

Watching a movie with someone watching you closely wasn’t the easiest of times. But despite Cuddles’ curious and mischievous ways, she still found herself enjoying the time with him. It had been a last minute decision, just happening to see the place. Near the end of the movie she had found herself leaning close against him, barely paying attention to what was being flashed onto the screen. 

Eventually people started to leave the lot, the sounds of cars starting up and driving away snapping her back into reality. She shyly shuffled away from him. Why she was so embarrassed she didn’t quite know. It was possibly because when she glanced to the side she could still see Cuddles half watching them, Rex now by her side as they talked in hushed whispers. Sliding off of the car, she turned to give a small smile to Drift, who had now returned to wearing the kitsune mask.

“You know if we go near her she’ll just question us,” she said quietly, discreetly motioning towards Cuddles.

“Yeah,” he replied with a slight shrug. “Or… We could go back before them.”

“Hm?”

She tilted her head to the side slightly. Although it didn’t take her long to figure out what he was suggesting. If they left before Cuddles it would give her less time to question them. Nodding at him after a few minutes, she followed close behind as he left the lot. She cast one last glance behind her as they left. She saw Rex starting to follow after, only to be stopped by Cuddles, who gave him quite a comedic finger wag.

It was like she knew they wanted to go off alone first, which gave her a slight embarrassed feeling. Were they becoming more and more obvious? After a few minutes of silence they had reached the ATK parked behind Risky. She watched as he paused near it, seeming to be hesitating before doing anything else. She found that odd, considering he was never really nervous to do anything, so she watched him closely.

“Drift?”

He glanced towards her and then back at the ATK. “Think if we’re quick they won’t notice?”

“Uh,” a blush slowly started to creep onto her cheeks. “What do you mean?”

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him as his hands slowly slid down her back. “Don’t act like you don’t know,”

“I can’t always tell what you’re thinking when you hide behind that mask,” she said, jokingly. She welcomed the closeness, pushing even closer to him if at all possible.

“That’s the point,” he replied, his hands slowly moving further down onto her. 

She gave him a slight punch before glancing to the side. Somewhere out here like this would be greatly exposed. Anyone could walk by at any point and see them. But as much as she hated to admit it, she liked the idea of it. Silently, she thanked that they had parked somewhat far from a streetlight.

Moments later she was shuffling into the back seat with him, awkwardly shedding her clothing in such tight space. She glanced around, feeling she’d die of embarrassment if anyone saw her bare, before lowering herself down onto his laps. She huffed slightly in disappointment when she saw he was still wearing his clothing and mask, jacket sprawled out onto the seat beneath him. But she’d hate herself if she made him waste another moment.

Shifting back slightly, she unzipped his pants, pulling them down slightly to reveal what she desired the most. Wrapping her hands around his already hard cock she started to rub him, slowly. Her thumb swirled around the tip, causing him to moan lightly, before she started to move her hands up and down him quicker.  

But it wasn’t enough and her body begged for more. One hand still holding him, she grabbed onto the seat behind him as she lifted herself up onto her knees slightly, positioning herself above him. Slowly, she lowered herself down onto him, whimpering once she felt him slowly entering her slick wet. Moving to wrap her arms around his shoulders, she went down onto him further, causing him to go deeper into her.

He adjusted himself as she started to bounce on top of him, her face now buried into his shoulder, muffling her moans as she fucked herself on top of him. His hands slid up to rub her breasts before moving down to her hips, gripping onto them as he pulled her down harder onto him. Head tilting back, she gasped, holding onto him tighter.

God, she was close. And she needed the release, badly. Shifting again, she cried out as he moved ever so slightly, now thrusting up into her. Face buried into his shoulder once again, she moaned loudly as she came, body shaking. However he wasn’t done, giving a few more thrusts before his breathing became ragged. With a few final pushes, he was deep inside her, releasing himself inside of her.

He shifted back down onto the seat, leaving her to slowly move up and down on him. After a few moments she lifted up, removing himself from her. Leaning forwards, she kissed his neck, now hating that he was still wearing that damn mask. His arms wrapped around her tightly, embracing her for a few minutes. She remained there, head resting on his shoulder as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

But, much to her disappointment, he started to move. However, it was enough to snap her back into reality. If they hadn’t already been seen by someone by now, they were to surely be caught by Cuddles and Rex soon. Shuffling out from the ATK, she retrieved her clothing as she started to quickly dress herself again. Turning to him, she placed her hands onto her hips.

“You owe me,” she said to him.

“How so?”

Punching his arm, she grinned. “You should know. Next time, your clothes have to come off.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining before you were on top of me,”

Shaking her head, she laughed slightly. Almost on cue, Cuddles and Rex now joined them near the ATK. But by the time they had arrived there was almost nothing to give away what they had just done. Although the bright red flush still on Brite’s cheeks was almost a dead giveaway.

“Hope we aren’t too late,” Cuddles said to her, a hint of mischievousness in her voice.

“Nope,” Brite replied, glancing down at the ground as she tried to hide her face. “Just on time.”


End file.
